trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chef
Chef is a character from the animated film, ''Trolls''. Appearance Chef appears to be a light purple, ugly bergen with short, light turquoise hair. On her large chins som,e different sized moles can be seen. She has yellow and red eyes, a large purple nose, thin purple lips and crooked teeth. Chef's outfit consists of a tall, white chef hat, a white chef uniform, brown trousers and a leather brown Fanny Pack where she keeps some of the Trolls in. Personality Chef was a celebrity and enjoyed all the luxury that came with her status. It was clear she held a grudge about being expelled due to the Trolls escape, and even sought control over the other Bergens. She saw her position as the keeper of Bergen's happiness, believing that only she and only she can deliver what Bergens want. This leads to her to crave power above her station and it even gave her desperation. Chef also would sacrifice every Troll if possible. As well as give up Trolls to the Bergens outside of Trollstice if possible. Relationships Bridget When Chef gets her job back as the chef of the castle she meets Bridget. Straight away she tells Bridget to wash the dishes and treats her in a very harsh way. She even mispronounces her name as "Idget." She also throws piles of dishes on top of Bridget, ordering her to wash all of them. Prince Gristle At the beginning of the film, Chef is shown to be the one who was going to serve the Bergens at Trollstice, however, when she gives Prince Gristle one he finds out that they are not the real Trolls. After years of trying to find the Trolls, Chef goes back to the Bergen Town telling Prince Gristle that she has found them and that Trollstice will be back on. Knowing that he is naive, she makes sure he brings back Trollstice, secretly planning to knock him off his throne and become queen of Bergen Town. King Gristle After Prince Gristle found out that the Trolls are fake, King Gristle gets very angry at Chef. When they can't find the Trolls he decides that Chef should be taken away from Bergen Town forever. History At the end of the movie Chef and Creek were swallowed by a Hill Monster, Creek survived, but Chef's fate remains unknown. Merchandise Official Website Chef never was the same after the Trolls escaped Bergen Town. She had it all: a sterling reputation, throngs of admirers, and a coveted spot in the Royal Kitchen. But everything she had built crumbled in an instant the day the Trolls fled in tunnels under the Troll Tree. Chef was utterly humiliated. Now, after 20 years spent wandering the forest in exile, Chef hears something in the distance… A celebration! Could it be the thing she’s been vowing to find all these years? Will Chef finally discover the Trolls’ hiding spot, and put Troll Cuisine back on the menu in Bergen Town? * She is impatient and gruff. * Chef loves to whack underlings with her ladle. * She has many Troll recipes, like Troll-loaf and Egg-Trolls. * Chef secretly holds the power in Bergentown. Trivia *She originally was going to have a song to herself called Bringing Back Happy. It was dropped as they realized the song didn't fit a Bergen who knew not what Happiness was, though the full track had been recorded. *No confirmation on her death has been made officially despite she and Creek last being seen being eaten. **The Trolls: The Junior Novelization and Trolls Chapter Books book no.2 Branch and the Cooking Catastrophe states that a rumour has it she is now living deep inside the forest. Here, she uses Creek to scrub dishes. The Chapter book is a licensed material, but is not considered official canon. However, the Junior novelisation had elements from Trolls that were later rewritten, meaning this was likely the original movies ending. Gallery Page Poll Do you like Chef? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Kucharka Category:Characters Category:Bergens Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Trolls Movie Characters